With the development of the internet technology, a variety of communication tools based on the Internet are developed. Those communication tools, such as a simple instant messenger based on text, a voice communication tool, and an even video communication tool, have been widely applied in our daily life and work.
Actually, the video communication tool adopts webpage or client technology to realize a visualizing chat communication by a video capture tool such as camera. The two parties of the communication record their video images by the cameras installed in the data processing devices (e.g., computer, smart phone, etc.), and transmit their video images to each other by a chat tool in real time or non-real time. In this way, a visualizing chat may be realized, which is very lively. Thus, more and more internet users are fond of the video chat tool.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a typical method for processing and transmitting video data in an existing video chat technology. As shown in FIG. 1, a sender and a receiver refer to the video chat tools installed in the data processing devices of the two parties of a communication. The video communication tool needs to be connected to a local video capture tool such as camera. The video chat communication tool of the sender may acquire video data recorded by a local camera; compress and code the video data; transform the data into video bitmap data; and transmit the bitmap data to the receiver via a network. The bitmap is also referred to as a raster image or a graphics image, which includes points called as pixels (image elements). Those points may be arranged and colored in different ways to form a pattern. After receiving the video bitmap data, the video chat tool of the receiver may decode and decompress the video bitmap data and display the processed data on a local display interface, and thus a video data transmission is realized. FIG. 1 only shows the process of transmitting video image in one direction, and the process in the other direction is the same. In this way, the video interaction between the two parties may be realized by the video chat tool.
The video chat technology has some risks in security, such as leaking user's privacy and image, or stealing the video chat profile picture of a user and blackmailing the user by a hacker. In order to reduce the risk in the video chatting and keep video chat lively, a video simulation image communication technology is presented to simulate figure images of the video with cartoon images in video chatting. FIG. 2 is an existing schematic diagram of simulating figure images as cartoon images in video chatting. The technology shown in FIG. 2 is derived from the improvement of a traditional video communication technology as shown in FIG. 1, which includes: acquiring, by the video chat communication tool of a sender, video data recorded by a camera; filtering the video data, and simulating and rendering the recorded figure images of the video to obtain a corresponding cartoon simulation image of the video, i.e., a simulated video with the cartoon image; compressing and coding the video data with the cartoon image to generate video bitmap data; and transmitting the bitmap data to a receiver. After receiving the video data with the cartoon image, the video chat tool of the receiver may decode and decompress the video data with the cartoon image correspondingly, and finally the processed video data may be displayed on a local display interface.
There are some disadvantages of the existing technology as shown in FIG. 2.
The existing technology is only a simple improvement of the traditional video chat technology shown in FIG. 1, in which the rendered video data is coded and transmitted to the other party of the communication by traditional video compression technology. The object of this coding scheme is the real video data, the data transmitted in the network is video bitmap data and the data size thereof is large. Thus, the network traffic occupied by transmitting the data may be high and the video play may be not fluent in the limited network bandwidth resources.